


Pack your bag

by Cefhclwords



Series: (1) New Message [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Small moment before summer break 2020 in the (1) New Message universe
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: (1) New Message [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Del, Del” 

“Dele…” 

“Del, Del, Del, Del” Eric mumbled, words smudging between the presses of Dele’s lips.

He turned his head to the left, but Dele’s mouth only trailed across his cheek and jawline, teeth nipping in retribution for turning his lips away. 

“Eric Eric Eric” Dele muttered back, his nose pressed into the hinge of Eric’s jaw, lips pushed up into a small smile, Eric able to feel the boy’s cheeks bunching up with it. 

Eric exhaled a laugh, and he dragged his hands from Dele’s hips to push up under his shirt instead, spread his hands over his tummy before he wiggled his fingers. It was a dirty move, but a classic and Eric knew it would work. It only took a few moments of tickling before Dele jolted his body back from where his mouth was working intently at Eric’s neck. Laughter burst thick from his throat, his face scrunched up as he let out loud bursting giggles. His body twisted sharply to the left and then the right, his hands came down to slap at Eric’s hands. 

Eric smirked and drew his hands up Dele’s side, going for his ribs, where the boy was most ticklish. “Eric!” Dele squealed out, his hand slapped at Eric’s chest before it flailed out, made an impact with Eric’s bicep. 

“Eric, stop- stop it I-” Dele trailed off into breathless laughter once more, his thighs pushed in and squeezed tight where they were spread on either side of Eric’s body, pressing in hard enough to make Eric’s breath stutter. 

Tears gathered in the corner of Dele’s eyes and he threw his head back squirming relentlessly, his back arching as his body pushed forward. His nails caught over Eric’s forearm and pulled his nails down, leaving a light scratch. Eric laughed and dropped his hand away from Dele, moved his hands to Dele’s hips once more and pushed his body back onto their bed with an easy movement.

Eric grinned down at the boy sprawled out on the mess that was their bed covers, a tangled mix of their crisp white linen sheets and the dark grey of the duvet cover, a pillow squashed under one of Dele’s thighs. Eric smirked and tipped forward to pin his body down over Dele’s frame, resting his elbows on either side of Dele’s head. 

Dele’s face pushed into a frown, bottom lip pouted out as he caught Eric’s gaze. His face was flushed a deep pink, eyes still teary from Eric’s tickling rampage, the loose black t-shirt he was in was twisted up around his chest, the collar of it almost off the edge of his shoulder. Eric could watch the blush where it spread down Dele’s neck, the quick rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath.   
“You’re so fucking rude you know that?” Dele huffed, reached up and flicked Eric squarely on his nose. 

Eric huffed out a laugh and lifted his head to nip at Eric’s fingertip, catching the very end of his pointer finger before Dele tugged his hand away, dropped it to his chest and stared up at Eric, lips still pouted. Eric hummed and leant in to press a kiss to the furrow of Dele’s brow, pecked three more kisses before he drew back. He was thankful to see small smile tucked in the corner of Dele’s lips, a simper of playful annoyance shining in his eyes, and well that, Eric could manage. 

“Why are you so mean to me huh?” Dele asked, shifted on the bed as he slung his thigh up over Eric’s hip, pressed his heel into the back of Eric’s thigh. 

Eric hummed, dropped his body down to lay over Dele, turned his head to nuzzle his cheek against Dele’s, let his facial hair scratch the skin. He turned his head to the left to press his mouth to the skin by Dele’s ear, kept his voice low. 

“Why do you think I’m mean?” he whispered, felt Dele shift underneath him, one of the boy’s arms came up to sling over the back of Eric’s neck, fingers playing over the back of his head, brushing his buzzed hair. 

“You’re mean cause you tickled me when I was trying to kiss you, just wanted a kiss, bro” 

Dele huffed, his hand wrapped around the back of Eric’s neck and squeezed once. 

Eric sighed and pressed a kiss to the shell of Dele’s ear.

“Been kissin’ you all day, all afternoon…” Eric mumbled, “all week, all month” he muttered 

“Now you’re exaggerating” Dele huffed in reply, shuffled against the bed once more, his other leg came up to hook over Eric’s other hip, hooking his feet behind Eric. 

“You do lots of other things than just kissing me, you walk Clay, you hang out with Jan, you buy awful clothing, you try trim your own hair, you garden, you sometimes even play a bit of football” Dele listed off and Eric could hear the smirk in Dele’s voice, his own smile pressed to Dele’s ear. 

“Oh, just a bit of football? Manage to fit it in between all the kisses you need? That’s almost like a full-time job in of itself” he muttered, and felt Dele’s body shake with his laughter against his own, but the boy managed to keep his laughter quiet, playing it cool as he spoke. 

“S’what you signed up for, mate, making me dinner every night and giving me so many kisses, sorry you didn’t read your job description properly” Dele mumbled. 

“I didn’t read the details, I’ll admit that babe, I just saw your picture and pay rate and I was sold” Eric teased, his voice still a low whisper in Dele’s ear. 

Dele huffed, his hand brushing up to rest on top of Eric’s head, scratching lazily at his scalp

“Now you’re just trying to distract me from my original point that you don’t wanna kiss me, which, if that’s a new thing that you’ve decided you don’t like anymore, that whole new contract, four more years stuck by my side is going to be so, so awkward like it might have just been better to sell you no?” 

“Shut up” Eric huffed, cutting off Dele’s words with a small laugh, finally pulled back to look at Dele whose face was twisted in a cheeky grin, the sure sign he knew just the trouble he was making. 

“I don’t not wanna kiss you” Eric explained, dropped his head down to press their foreheads together, twisting his head side to side as he spoke. 

Dele’s hand slipped down the back of Eric’s head, moved to rest on the bare skin of his upper back, began to scratch lazy circles over the warm skin. Eric suppressed a shiver, knocked their noses together. 

“It’s more that I have a flight at eight tomorrow morning and you, baby have a flight at nine, and it’s like five pm and my bag is only halfway packed and your bag is literally just empty in the middle of the room right now” Eric explained like Dele wasn’t fully aware of the situation. 

Dele just hummed, slung his arms around Eric’s neck and in a loose hug, all wrapped up around him, legs still hooked behind his thighs. 

“Feel like we both know that’s your fault,” Dele said nonchalantly, tilted his head slightly and jut his chin up, a silent request for a kiss that Eric ignored, placed his lips against Dele’s cheek instead. 

“You’re a dirty liar Dele” Eric muttered 

“Because which one of us is half-naked right now?” Eric asked, gave a cursory glance down his body like he wasn’t aware of the fact he was only in a pair of old football shorts that belonged to Dele when he was younger, somehow had stuck with him through all the years and moves and new expensive clothes. 

The shorts were soft, a faded burgundy colour with an emerald green logo threaded in the bottom left short leg. There was a paint stain on the right arse cheek from when they repainted the guest room last year. Dele worries often that he is too attached to Eric in these shorts, shamelessly it’s his favourite outfit on him and Dele thinks he will end up being a bad influence on Eric in thinking that, especially when he’d been trying to encourage the man to wear nice things that weren’t just comfy and oversized. 

But with the hem of them coming to rest above mid-thigh, Dele just doesn’t have a choice in the matter, when Eric is all thighs and skin, what can he do but admire. 

Dele reached his hands up and placed them flat on Eric’s bare chest, fingers pressing on the warm skin in little movements. He was often jealous of how warm Eric ran, even now during winter, when Dele had to have socks and sweats and a jumper to feel warm, Eric would happily fall asleep in what he was in just now and not feel the chill. 

“You are half-naked… but I don’t see how that’s my problem or fault, I mean Eric if you want to go pack then, by all means, go pack” Dele grinned, gave a small shrug despite his hands that were slipping down Eric’s body. His fingers tucked into the hem of Eric’s little shorts, playing lazily with the fabric. 

“Oooh, is that right? Because when you dragged me to our bed and said “fuck packing” it felt like you didn’t want me to pack at all…” 

Dele rolled his eyes, lifted his hand to smush his palm against Eric’s face, he was so full of it, really.

“When is your flight again? Were their earlier ones available? I could call the airline now and see, maybe you could even be out of here tonight-” 

Eric’s hands jolted, moved back to Dele’s sides as if they were going to tickle him again and Dele whined, was too fast for Eric and rolled away, too fast for his own good and rolled himself right off the edge of his bed, landed with a solid thud and a grunt as he hit the floor. 

“Oh my God” Eric laughed out brightly, crawled across the bed to hang over the side of it, eyes searching out Dele quickly. 

“You ok? He asked through his laughter, biting into his bottom lip to fight it, trying to actually check Dele hadn’t managed to hurt himself in the small fall. It would be just their luck that Dele sustained an injury on the beginning of break. Besides, it had been all of like a couple weeks since one of them had been injured so it was almost overdue for them at this point. 

“No, think I’ve bruised my arse” Dele huffed, sat up and flopped back to lean against the side bed and tilted his head back so it was resting on the mattress, looked up at Eric who was hovering over him. 

“Oh no” Eric gasped quietly, shuffled so he could cup Dele’s face in his hands, leaning over him now properly, looking down at him with a furrowed brow.   
“Not your arse!! that’s your best feature” Eric mumbled, voice pitched in fake concern. 

Dele huffed and rolled his eyes, reached to slap the side of Eric’s head with his palm. 

“You are full of jokes tonight aren’t you bro?” Dele mumbled, squinted his eyes up at Eric, trying to make eye contact despite Eric’s chin being the main thing in his line of vision, their faces upside down to each other due to the way they were laying. 

Eric smirked, and Dele’s eyes dropped to his smile a small thrill rushing in his stomach at Eric’s easy grin. He was too handsome for his own good really. 

Dele sighed, pressed his head against the mattress as he shuffled restlessly, he had never been good at sitting still, especially when Eric was with him. 

“You gonna kiss it better then?” Dele asked, reached a hand off his chest to skim his fingers across Eric’s head, felt the prickle of hair under his touch. 

Eric hummed softly, dropped his head down to press a kiss under Dele’s eye, nuzzled his nose into the skin briefly before he left another kiss. 

“Better?” Eric whispered and Dele shook his head and ignored the flush in his cheeks at the sweet kiss Eric had given him, the boy did know how to be charming, he'd give him that. 

“No, not better, you have to kiss where I’m hurt or it doesn't work, obviously” Dele explained, raised his brows in mock exasperation. 

Eric nodded slowly, let out a small sound of consideration as he moved to press a kiss to the bridge of Dele’s nose. He pulled back then, leaning on his elbows as he looked down at Dele. 

“So you’re telling me to kiss your arse?” Eric asked, smiling spreading over his lips as his eyes traced the familiar landmarks of Dele’s face. He followed the slight lines of his forehead that he could see even when his face was relaxed, the scar that cut into the shape of his brow, the three freckles on the side of his nose, the bow of his lips. 

Dele shrugged easily and raised his brows, “I mean… that kind of makes sense since that's what I hurt right? I’m just working on the facts here Eric...not to mention you caused the injury, so really it's the least you could do” be explained, a playful smile on his lips. 

For a second, Dele thought Eric was considering the proposition, but then in a rush of movement, Eric’s hands slid to fit under Dele’s armpits, got a firm grip before he pulled Dele up onto the bed as he sat back himself in one quick movement. 

Dele was sprawled out in Eric’s lap, frowning at Eric with his hands gripping at Eric’s biceps, where he’d reached to steady himself in the flurry of Eric pulling him up. 

“Do you even listen to what I say” Dele sighed, leant forward to tuck his head against Eric’s chest, letting out a small sigh. He was tired, and had zero interest in trying to pack his empty suitcase, it just reminded him that he was barely going to see Eric for the next few weeks. Maybe they could just hide away here, tuck up in their bedroom and just go missing for a little while. 

Eric hummed after a moment and Dele felt the vibration of it in his chest, felt the man's large hand skim down his spine till it came to settle on his lower back, fingers scratching lazily. 

“If you don’t wanna pack, I can pack your bag, but that means you’re in charge of dinner so” Eric shrugged, and Dele huffed, pressed his face further into Eric’s chest with a low whine. Eric had promised to make them spaghetti after they packed and it it was up to Dele to make dinner with the spaghetti would be burnt or he;s just cave and order them something. He didn’t want to pack but he did really want spaghetti damn it. 

“Ok ok ok lets pack these stupid bags but you have to make me so much spaghetti” Dele groaned, pushed away from Eric and crawled off the bed so stand at the end of it, reached his arms up high above his head and let out a low grunt as his back cracked. 

“Atta boy” Eric beamed, slid off the bed and stepped up to him, smacked Dele’s arse as he passed him, walking over to their bags to finally get them finished. 

Dele shook his head and let out a small huff, followed after Eric to their bags. The least Dele could do was make sure Eric didn’t take those weird orange swim trunks of his away and maybe took away some shirts that weren't black. Besides, he knew Eric would happily do most of the packing for them, he was quicker at it anyway.


	2. Satchel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dele navigated the app to check on the new photo he’d posted after replying to a few DM’s and smiled when he saw a familiar name in the preview of the comments. He clicked to open the comment section and a loud laugh burst from his throat when he saw the words. 
> 
> If he didn’t love Eric Dier, he’d hate him.
> 
> Dele didn’t even dignify it with a like, just opened his messages Eric and sent him 5 different frowning and pouty faces, each their own separate texts of course. 
> 
> Eric: “What??” 
> 
> Eric’s replying text message was quick and Dele smirked. 
> 
> Eric: “I called it a satchel!! And I complimented it, Dele there is literally no more things I could be doing to be a better boyfriend” 
> 
> Eric: “Even added an emoji for you, you are hard to please” 
> 
> Dele smirked, bit into his bottom lip and shook his head. Eric was more insufferable over text than when he got on a ridiculous tangent in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, kiddies!! A little second piece here to it that I finally had some time to write it!! ❤️❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy it Lovies!!! Would really enjoy what you have to think angels!!!

“Oh my god!” 

Dele rolled his eyes as the sound of Eric’s outcry, his stomach was too full of pasta and he was too tired to deal with that man’s drama. 

The press could say what they wanted about Dele, but no one seemed to pick up on the melodramatic nature of one Mr Eric Dier. No one could have a meltdown about a lost piece of Lego, or dirty clothing on the bathroom floor like Eric Dier could. 

Dele whined and rolled over to lay on his tummy, sprawled out lazily across his and Eric’s bed while the other man was still in the centre of their room with their stupid suitcases. Dele was sure they were done with packing before they had dinner. He was sure he remembered Eric zipping the cases shut, but now that they’d finished watching tv and had come to bed for the night Eric was somehow suddenly sanding at the open bags once more. 

Did the torture never end?

Dele whined and forced his eyes open to figure out what Eric’s issue was, frowning when he saw Eric holding one of his bags in his hands, looking at Dele with raised eyebrows. 

“What’s your problem bro?” Dele asked, sitting up slightly. 

“You’re into purses now? I mean don’t get me wrong, love what you love but why do you have to love such expensive things? The jewellery, now this? You’re going to bleed me dry” Eric whined. 

Dele huffed, dramatic Dier was in full force. 

“It’s not a purse Eric” Dele insisted, rolled his eyes and sat up crossed-legged on the bed. 

“And it’s nice, it’s designer” he added

Eric slung the bag over his shoulder and Dele bit back a smile, a fondness blooming heavy in his chest at the site of the small bag hanging off Eric’s arm. On the other man’s broad frame made the bag look almost comically small, Eric’s hand almost the size of it.

“Oooh it’s designer” Eric gasped and took a step closer to the bed, swung his shoulder forward and twisted his waist to show off the bag. Dele raised a brow at him, shuffled to the edge of the bed, watching Eric was he held up the bag inspecting it. 

“It’s a cute purse babe, just don’t know what you’re going to use it for, you probably couldn’t even fit the cash this cost in here” Eric fiddled with the clasp of it, almost dropped it as he unlocked it, playing with it as though he was fascinated. 

Dele honestly wondered why he put up with him half the time. 

“It’s not a purse Eric, it’s actually a satchel I’ll have you know” 

Eric looked up, a small pearl of laughter falling from his lips. 

“A satchel?” he asked brows raised.

“Yes Eric, a satchel.” he echoed to him.

“Now give it to me before you break it with your big sausage fingers” Dele frowned, reaching his arms out and opened and closed his hands in fists, a silent request for the bag back. 

“I’ve never had a satchel before, wow” Eric held the item out in front of him. 

“Stop being a dick, it’s cool ok? They sent it to me y’know for when I’m away, make a post and stuff” Dele explained and Eric placed the bag on the floor before he began walking towards the bed. 

“Oooh I get it, I get it, forget my man is an Instagram influencer” Eric wriggled his brows and Dele let out a whine, that whole sentence was the worst thing ever. 

“Your man... please” Dele huffed as Eric climbed up onto the bed, his knees on the mattress on either side of Dele’s body, hovering over him. 

“Yes actually” Eric muttered, his hands grasped Dele’s hips and pulled him closer as he leant down to brush their lips together. 

“My man with a purse” Eric breathed before he leant in to kiss him, a drag of lips that could distract Dele for enough seconds before he realised what Eric had said and he pulled away with a whine. 

“That was gross” he muttered and Eric just nodded, lifted a hand to catch Dele’s chin, tugging him up to drag him into a soft kiss, a lazy drag of lips until the pair of them were sprawled out on the bed, Eric half crushing him into the mattress. 

“Make sure you don’t forget your satchel tomorrow” Eric mumbled as he pulled away, pressed his nose into the curve of his jaw. 

“You’re not going to put it back in my bag even? What are you good for?” he huffed, his hand slapping the side of Eric’s head lightly. 

* * * * 

The cup in Dele’s hand buzzed with the vibration of his phone where the two were pressed together in his hand. 

He ignored it for a moment, weaving his way through the large home toward the backyard. The sun was beginning to dip in the sky, the heat of the summer’s afternoon finally beginning to forfeit. 

It had been nice to see some of his mates, people he hadn’t seen in months, it felt odd to be in small crowds once more. It was weird to be surrounded by others when Dele had gotten used to being at home or the training ground and seeing the same handful of people over and over. 

Dele had started to feel overheated in the house, however, and decided a few minutes outside were needed. Besides, he hadn’t spoken to Eric all day and there was an ache in his chest to check in with him and see how his day was. 

Dele found a chair on the back deck and sprawled out it with a sigh, lifted his cup to his lips and took a long sip of the cold beer, eyes shut as he enjoyed the crisp taste. 

A light breeze rippled the air and he tilted his head back, lingered like that for a moment before he placed the cup between his thighs and twisted his phone to hold it properly, the device lighting up. He had a few Instagram message notifications and unlocked his phone to check the app quickly before he messaged Eric. 

Dele navigated the app to check on the new photo he’d posted after replying to a few DM’s and smiled when he saw a familiar name in the preview of the comments. He clicked to open the comment section and a loud laugh burst from his throat when he saw the words. 

If he didn’t love Eric Dier, he’d hate him.

Dele didn’t even dignify it with a like, just opened his messages Eric and sent him 5 different frowning and pouty faces, each their own separate texts of course. 

Eric: “What??” 

Eric’s replying text message was quick and Dele smirked. 

Eric: “I called it a satchel!! And I complimented it, Dele there is literally no more things I could be doing to be a better boyfriend” 

Eric: “Even added an emoji for you, you are hard to please” 

Dele smirked, bit into his bottom lip and shook his head. Eric was more insufferable over text than when he got on a ridiculous tangent in person.

Dele: “It’s the least I could expect of my techy app developer boyfriend, for him to help boost my Instagram page” 

Eric: “who told you I was developing an app? That’s exclusive information, need to talk to my co-owners about this :/” 

Dele: “Fine dob me into your brother big man, that’s scary :/” 

Eric: “You have no idea” 

Dele: “I’m way more scared of the Dier that stormed up the stands at a football game, heard he’s pretty intense :(“ 

Eric: “Not sure who that would be sorry maybe you’re thinking of another Dier” 

Dele: “Makes sense” 

Eric: “Are you going to post a video of what you keep in your bag? I’d love to know, the possibilities are endless” 

Dele: “You perve” 

Eric: “Perve??? I’d only be a perve if you had something to hide in there”

Dele: “So, maybe I do, you wouldn’t know” 

Eric: “Let me guess”

Dele: “...” 

Eric: “You have printed out nudes of your boyfriend for safekeeping” 

Dele: “wow lucky guess” 

Eric: “ I had a hunch, I knew you wouldn’t want to be too far without them” 

Dele: “I’m definitely not far enough from you”

Eric: “:(“ 

Eric: “So you’ll carry pictures of my dick around in your purse but you hate me? Relationships are hard” 

Dele: “no kidding” 

Eric: “you’re getting your wish because I have to go, but if you miss me, you can just have a look at your photos xox just keep that satchel safe, the last thing I need is a sex scandal” 

Dele: “I’ll give you a sex scandal” 

Eric: “I don’t know if that was a threat or a promise but either way I look forward to it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u thank you for reading 😊


End file.
